


Okay

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, <em>Plan 9 from Outer Space</em>, or should we start with <em>Santa Claus Conquers the Martians</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyperactivator](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hyperactivator), [neuroticsquirrl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neuroticsquirrl).



Peter felt he should have known better. It had been obvious from the start that the day wasn't going to go well; a short power outage in his building had caused his alarm clock to reset itself, and he woke with only twenty minutes to get to his midterm. He made it, but just barely, sliding into the room just as the professor finished handing out the exams. He felt her glaring at him as he found a seat. The material wasn't too difficult really, even for a college-level physics course, but he'd missed more classes than he'd attended due to his extracurricular activities as Spider-Man, and really, couldn't the bad guys at least have the courtesy not to threaten Manhattan when he was supposed to be in lab?

The day hadn't gotten better from there. Some idiot with a bomb decided to try to blow up the Empire State Building, both interrupting Peter's lunch and making him late for work. Jonah Jameson hadn't been pleased, not that he ever was. Adding insult to injury, it had been a slow week in other sensationalist news, so Jonah had demanded yet another article to vilify Spider-Man. Peter, of course, was expected to produce the photographs. He was beginning to wonder if the paycheck was even worth it anymore. And why oh why did Jonah have to pick on _him_, anyway? There were plenty of criminals out there, and yet the more of them he stopped, the worse it all seemed to get.

By the time he got back to his crappy little apartment, Peter was half-expecting an eviction notice or something equally terrible, and was rather disgusted that the lack of such notice on his door was the best thing that had happened all day.

He dropped his bag in the short entry hallway, only then noticing the scent wafting out of his living-slash-bedroom. A quick investigation revealed a stack of DVDs sitting on his coffee table, surrounded by probably a dozen small white boxes that, from the smell, contained selections of the best cuisine China Garden Take-Out could cook up. For the first time that day, Peter smiled.

"You're home! Good. I was starting to think the food would get cold." He turned to see Johnny coming out of the tiny kitchen, carrying two bottles of Coke. Peter didn't let him get far, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and clinging tightly. Johnny hugged him back, doing his best to juggle the sodas at the same time.

"Sometimes, I really, really love you." Peter mumbled into his chest, and Johnny laughed. Shifting the bottles to one hand, he lifted Peter's chin with the other and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know." He dislodged his boyfriend's arms so he could set the sodas down next to the takeout containers, and picked up the first few DVDs. "So, _Plan 9 from Outer Space_, or should we start with _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians_?" Peter flopped down on the floor by the table and leaned back against his bed, picking both the movie and a box of food at random. As Johnny flopped beside him and tugged him close, fighting with the remote to get the film started, Peter reflected. His life mostly sucked, but he had possibly the best boyfriend in the world, and that was just enough to make the rest okay.

\-----

The movie was addicting despite being absolutely terrible. Or maybe because it was. Either way, Peter realized that they really hadn't made a dent in the take-out, and he snagged a forkful of General Tso's chicken and popped it in his mouth without thinking about it. Cold. Definitely cold. He chewed distastefully as someone on screen ran screaming through a graveyard, debating whether it was worth getting up to microwave the container.

Johnny noticed the fidgeting, and looked over to find Peter looking in turns at the television, the take-out container in his hands, and the kitchen. A glance at the time on the DVD player revealed that it had been nearly an hour and a half since he'd actually purchased the food, and Johnny sighed. He reached over and snatched the box from Peter's hands, cradling it and concentrating as Peter looked at him curiously. After a moment he passed it back, apparently satisfied. "Fixed!" He grinned cheekily.

Peter took it gingerly, taking a deep breath to enjoy the spicy scent of the freshly re-heated sauce. He rolled his eyes at Johnny, but smiled as he stabbed another bite and sat back to watch a fresh batch of aliens attempt world domination.


End file.
